Point Blank
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Shut Up Her screams echoed through the classroom as another shot was fired. Somewhere in the distance, a shot from somewhere else in the large school sounded, and the girl smiled viciously “This is the end”
1. Prolgue

_Summary: 'Shut Up!' Her screams echoed through the classroom as another shot was fired. Somewhere in the distance, a shot from somewhere else in the large school sounded, and the girl smiled viciously "This is the end"_

_Okay. So this will definitely be a darker more depressing fic. It deals with a serious topic that, hopefully, I'll be able to write well about. I hope you enjoy this._

_NOTE: Okay, so the periods of time will change a couple times. Be sure to check._

_Disclaimer: The idea of my "villain" was not put into my head by my own imagination. It was placed there by ZacEfronFiction, one of my favorite authors. She made this cute, sweet, innocent character into an evil, hurt character who hates everybody and has this thirst for killing. She did it in her story 'The Music in Me', and I definitely advise you to go read it. I do, however, own the plot, any characters that are not in HSM, and the writing. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'm sorry I had so much rage, but you put it on me."_

_-Eric Harris_

_Shooter in Columbine High School massacre_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Prologue**

_East High School 3:18 pm, April 23, 2008_

A group of 7 students cowered against the walls of the classroom. Two bodies lay on the cold floors, blood pooling from them. Each student was touching another in some way, trying to connect each other before they died. A shandy haired boy had his arm slung over the shoulder of an African-American boy with large hair, and his hand was intertwined with a blond's sturdy hand. The dark skinned boy hugged a dark skinned female close to his chest. The blond hugged a dark haired girl to her side, squeezing her. A dark haired boy had his hand on the female's hand, and the other arms wrapped around a larger girl. They clung to each other, hoping this would not be the last time they saw each other.

The mousy featured brunette at the front of the room let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh how adorable. Trying to make last minute peace before you all _die_?"

Oh how she loved to be in control. She held their lives in her hands. Of course, she wasn't going to save them, but she still had the power to. She could save them. She could kill them. She could torture them. It was all up to her. She held their future in her hands.

And she loved it.

Suddenly, the blond stood up boldly, but still clung to the boy's hand.

"Honey, please. Just listen to me. We love you. You are our friend. Don't do this. We can try and make it right, babe. This doesn't have to be the end."

"Shut up!" her scream echoed through the classroom, rage filling every fiber of her being. "Now I'm sorry that I feel so much rage, but you guys put it on me. This can't be fixed because it isn't broken. You can't break something that was never whole to begin with." she snapped. She fired another shot, and it hit the blond right in the stomach. As she crumpled to the ground, the sandy haired boy pulled her into him, and the dark haired girl hugged her with all her might, even if she got nauseous at the sight of blood.

Another shot was fired from somewhere in the distance, and the shooter smirked.

"Your snotty little friend was wrong." she began, eying her victims with joy and rage. "This is the end."

And another round of shots was fired.

-------------

_So, I hope it was good. Trailer is next!_

_Review?_

_--Lani x3 you!_


	2. Trailer

_So, here's the trailer!_

_Disclaimer: WABAM!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Bold- Voiceover**

_Italics- Actions_

Regular- Talking

------------------------------

**East High was a school of high achievers and award winners**

_Shows a trophy case filled with trophies and awards_

**And everyone figured this school was perfect**

_Shows Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Martha, Ryan, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Dave, and Kelsi laughing_

**But no one knew that two**

_Shows Kelsi and Dave_

**Were on the outside**

_Shows everyone walking and talking with Dave and Kelsi off to the side_

**And they planned on making them pay**

_Shows Kelsi and Dave hovering over a gun collection_

**The songs will stop**

_Shows people frozen in spot as principle's voice comes on_

"Students, we have a code Red, code Red"

**Fear will ensue**

_Shows groups of students cowering_

**And lives will be shattered**

_Shows trophy case being shattered _

**As two students decide something needs to be done**

_Shows Kelsi walking with Dave, shooting random people in halls_

**Starring Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

_Shows Kelsi shooting the principle, a smirk on her face_

**Patrick Ryan Anderson as Dave Jacobs**

_Shows Dave take off sunglasses as he steps into East High_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay smile at Troy from across the room_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy shoot a perfect basket before voice comes on over intercom_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella giggling as Ryan kisses her hand_

**and Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan kiss Gabriella on the cheek_

**in Point Blank**

_Shows shot firing towards camera before screen goes blank_

----------------------------------

_Hey! I kind of liked the trailer! But, you're opinion is more important._

_Review?_

_--Lani x3 you!_


End file.
